My Little Pony Kids
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The next generation of the Mane Six! Explores the lives of the Mane Six after getting married and having children of their own.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Kids

Prologue

Apple Jack was bucking apples as usual in the orchard when Apple Bloom came up reminding her of the message they got last week. A business pony was coming for inspection on the Apple Farm.

"Tarnation, just another pony poking his nose into our business. Why, if I ever catch him saying anything insulting, he's out of here!" But once she opened the door, the pony was already there talking to Granny Smith, then he turns around and Apple Jack was agape.

Granny spoke, "Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, this here is Refund. He's going to ask questions to make sure our business is in top shape."

Refund was a young stallion with dark brown coloring, he had a sandy mane and his cutie mark was a dollar and a cent. He had a formal vest on and a bowler hat. He smiled straight to Apple Jack.

"Howdy, Miss… and little Miss. As the kind Ma'am explained, my name is Refund and I'll be looking around this fine homestead today."

"Ain't he a gentleman?" Granny nudges to Apple Jack, "Right, Apple Jack?"

"Eh, right… So partner, I guess we'll begin."

He asks, "If I may, what's your name?"

"Apple Jack."

"Apple Jack," repeating it for his own pleasure, "a fine name for a fine pony."

AJ couldn't help but blush, "Aw, thank you."

After looking around and meeting Apple Jack's big brother, Big Mac, and his new wife, Cheerilee, Refund was pleased as he could be.

"This place is amazing!" he told Apple Jack while drinking cider, "I wish I could live here, it's so peaceful, so quiet, and not boring!"

"I take it then you're not happy with your line of work?" she asks.

"The work's fine, it's the place I'm living in is the problem! It's the same routine, I leave the office then I get to the apartment, I eat dinner but noises come outside then most nights I spend looking at my family photo album, missing my folks and my many brothers and sisters…"

"Sounds like you get mighty lonely…"

"I wish I could live here in Pony-Ville, it's a nice place and this, Sweet Apple Acres is the symbol of home."

"Does… this mean we're good to go?"

"You're good to go. It was nice meeting you, Apple Jack."

"Wait! Um, before you go, do you… want me to show you around town?"

"I'd be mighty obliged, Miss Apple Jack."

"Ah shucks, just Apple Jack."

The two spend the entire day around town, when it was late Apple Jack offered Refund a room for the night. The next morning, Refund told her he could stay a couple days until he had to go back to give his report. Trading his vest and bowler for a pair of overalls and a country hat, Refund helped AJ with her chores. Seeing how hardworking he was as he was money-wise, the two grew fond of each other. When he did go back, they wrote to each other on occasion, until Refund requested a transfer to Pony-Ville. Since then, they were able to go out together, claiming each other's special some pony.

Shortly after Big Mac and Cheerilee's son, Apple Sprout, was born, Refund finally took the plunge of asking Apple Jack to marry him. Overjoyed, she accepted and became the first of the Mane Six to marry. It was a country-style wedding that was held in the orchard, the place that the bride and groom fell in love. Twilight presided the ceremony for her good friend. While Spike was once again ring bearer, and the rest of the six was bridesmaids and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the flower girls.

The guests were the entire Apple Clan, residents of Pony-Ville, the princesses, including Cadence and Shining Armor with their newborn filly, Princess Skyla. Even Discord was invited! The bride and groom said their vows and were wed. For the send-off for the honeymoon, they had a wagon which Apple Jack took the reins.

Life in Pony-Ville continued, while Apple Jack may have been married, the friends were still close as ever. Even if Rainbow Dash was starting to see Soarin' as an honorary Wonderbolt. Rarity and Pinkie was doing business as usual, and Fluttershy taking care of the animals. But Twilight's duties were becoming more when she had to take several business trips to Canterlot to help Celestia.

When making it to the throne room, she spotted the Royal Guard doing their daily drills. In the midst of them, she saw a colt she recognized from both here in Equestria and the altered world of the mirror. Flash looked up and saw the princess watching him. She realized he was staring at her and turns her head away. He smiled and started to give his all in the drills, excelling every other guard. When he was done, he was sweating and panting, a glass of water floated to him and he took it.

"Thanks…" he said as he drank.

"You're welcome."

He sees her and spits the water out, "Your Highness! I didn't… That is…"

She giggles, "It's okay… and please, none of this 'Highness' stuff, such formalities belongs to the other princesses."

"Ah, but you, too, deserve to be called 'Highness' since you've saved Equestria how many times?"

She blushes, "Well, I just don't want other ponies to think I'm higher than them when really that's not true."

"Such nobility belonging to a noble pony."

"Sir Flash, may I request that you escort me to the throne room and wait outside until I am done?"

"As you wish."

"I'm thinking, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I'd be honored."

Once they were away from the prying eyes of the castle, and Flash without his armor on and Twilight covering her wings with a cloak, they were able to open up to each other. Twilight told him of her life before being a princess. Flash told her of his family and having a big sister and that he's always had the sense to protecting his family, thus his pursuit to protect Equestria. When she had to go back to Pony-Ville, they agreed to keep in touch. Then when she had to keep going back to Canterlot, they would always find a way to spend time together. One day, Flash figured it was time to admit his true feelings and got a ring…

The minute he proposed, she said yes! The entire kingdom had received the news. Pretty soon, the wedding was to take place in Canterlot and as with Cadence's wedding, Celestia would preside over the ceremony and the Mane Six would have the same job as before only with Twilight as the bride. Shining Armor made sure the entire perimeter was checked and no changelings would take the bride's place this time. The guests were the Canterlot ponies and the Pony-Ville ponies, plus any relations to the bride and groom. And once again, Discord was invited much to his pleasure.

Both Twilight and Apple Jack weren't sure if they should've, but thanks to Fluttershy's urging and telling them that it wouldn't be fair if they didn't invite him and chances were he wouldn't show up. With that in mind, they agreed, but were shocked to see him. But since nothing went wrong at AJ's wedding, Twilight can assume he won't do anything to her wedding. The ceremony went on all day and soon Twilight and Flash were ready for their honeymoon. She quickly threw her bouquet and as much as Rarity and Pinkie tried to catch it, it landed in Fluttershy's hooves. She blushed as other handsome stallions were looking at her, this gave Discord an uneasy look and a hatred towards the stallions.

Days to come, back in Pony-Ville, Fluttershy was watering her flowers and feeding the animals. Many colts came fawning over her with flowers and candy, but she had to decline them all. She knew the real reason they wanted to date her, she never thought of herself as beautiful but according to her friends and other ponies, she is. So if any stallion wanted to date her, they only did because of her beauty. She wanted a colt who could love her for her. Then she looks to her friends, how happy they must be in a relationship of trust and honesty, even love and respect.

When trying to do her errands, more colts came to her. She felt cornered, but suddenly they disappeared.

"Wha…?"

"No need for thanks, dear."

She looks up to see Discord up in a tree.

"Discord? Just… What did you do with them?"

"Don't worry, I sent them back home, forgetting they ever laid eyes on the most beautiful pony in Equestria."

"Oh, not you, too…"

"What's wrong?"

"Every stallion likes me for my beauty! I cannot love some pony if they don't love me on the inside!"

"Those cads! Shall I teach them a lesson?"

"No… My rejecting of them is harsh enough as it is… I feel guilty doing it but I cannot let any pony push me out of happiness."

"Because you deserve the best!"

"Just… Why are you here? Not that I'm ungrateful you came in time to help me."

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by!"

She raised her eyebrow and thought, _That has got to be one of the oldest lines in the book._

"Oh, all right! I came to visit you."

"Visit… me?"

"I do hope I'm not imposing you at the time."

"No! In fact, your timing is perfect. As you know, Twilight is living in Canterlot now, and Apple Jack and Refund are settling on the Apple Farm, Rarity is out of town, Rainbow is working with the Wonderbolts, and Pinkie is booked solid on party planning. There's no one I can tell about my suitor problem."

"Ah! But that's why I'm here! So that no colt disturbs you."

So for the next few days, Discord crashed Fluttershy's place while scaring off any stallion that came close to her. She notices that maybe he was doing the scare factor too much.

"Um, Discord? Don't you think you're scaring too much?"

"Of course not, my dear! Those colts had it coming to them! Moving in on you like a swarm of parasites!"

"Still… it seems you go too far with this… Why?"

"I…" he was stuck, he had no choice but to admit it, "I… care about you!" quickly covering his mouth and turning away from her.

"What…?"

"You're the only friend I ever had. I just didn't want to see you hurt by anyone less than worthy of you…"

"Oh, Discord… really?"

"Yes, your friendship means everything to me, to lose it… would be devastating… as sappy as that sounds, it's the truth. You are the one friend that gets me."

She smiled, "Is there anything else you like about me?"

"Oh, sure! You're the only one who can resist me; in return, I resist your stare! Your kindness means no bounds, in the face of doubt, you still persist. I, too, think you're the most beautiful mare in Equestria, but you've shown me you could be tough if you wanted to be. And for that, I felt jealous when others tried to earn your attention."

Fluttershy was speechless, before her was an ex-enemy who she helped turn to stone only for him to be released to be reformed. It was up to her to do the job, but through it all, she managed to get a mutual bond between the two. They've written to each other to keep the friendship going. While he may not be entirely good, he was keeping a steady pace. What surprised her was that he was the one who could see past her beauty, that there was more than meets the eye. She realized that was exactly what Discord was…

They dated in secret so the rest of their friends didn't know. Since no doubt they would think she was under his spell, when clearly that wasn't the case. Finally, Discord brought something that Fluttershy couldn't refuse as she was deeply in love. Breaking the news wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done since they couldn't keep the secret that long. The Mane Six and Spike were shaken, there were many objections as for Fluttershy marrying Discord, but once she told them how they cannot judge him because of the wonderful things he's done for her on their dates. And how he'll see something that no other colt will. They gave in, knowing they want their girl to be happy.

They had their wedding at the edge of the Everfree forest, as they didn't want any other pony objecting to their union. Twilight agreed to wed them, the girls were bridesmaids again, and Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo (no longer Cutie Mark Crusaders) were flower girls, with Spike being ring bearer. The princesses and Zecora were present as the only guests they had, as both Fluttershy and Discord didn't have any relatives left. When the 'I dos' were complete, the animals threw flower petals on the bride and groom, although Angel at one point threw an acorn at Discord. As a wedding present to his new wife, he had an estate made in the forest. They lived there ever since…


	2. Chapter 2

The Good News

Fluttershy kissed her husband's cheek, as she flew out of their estate.

"Must you go?" asks Discord.

"It's spa day with the girls. But don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"Do hurry back."

"I know… ever since our wedding, you hate the idea of being alone."

"It's so astonishing as to why that is; I've been on my own for many decades only now to feel lonely?"

"But some of those years you were stuck in a stone prison…"

"That is true; I'm just glad we got past that."

"Right, we made a promise never to mention it while we're married."

"So once again I ask, come back home the minute you're done."

"Got it…" gives a loving look then turns go, but no sooner did he shut the door behind her she felt a dull pain to her head…

Twilight never felt so tired in her life, as she rode the train to Pony-Ville. She kissed her husband, Flash, at the Canterlot train station and he notices her being fatigued.

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" he asks her.

"Yes, dear, I'm okay; I just didn't sleep that well last night. And I haven't seen the girls in months. This is our only time to get together before Rainbow leaves to become a Wonderbolt and I to return to my duties as a princess."

"Alright, but if something happens, inform me at once."

"Of course." kisses his cheek, and then boards the train; they both gave a wave of good bye as the train departed. The train stopped and Twilight got off, from there Spike greeted her who ever since Twilight married and left for Canterlot, he's been living in the library for them. "Spike! Wow, you grew some more since I last saw you." looking to him eye to eye as they were the same height.

"Yeah." his voice was deepened.

"Has much changed in Pony-Ville?" she asks as they headed to the spa.

"Nope, everything's the same. The only thing that's not the same is you not being here."

"I know… But if I was married to Flash, then we had to move to Canterlot… He had to leave his position with the Crystal Empire guard, and I had to pursue my royal duties…" she gives out a yawn.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I just haven't been sleeping that well…"

"Maybe, but… there's something different about you…"

"Really?"

"Not sure, but it seems that something's off."

"Hm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if you're right." she enters the spa, where she sees Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow. "Hi, girls."

"Twilight!" they ran to her and hug her.

"I'm so happy to see all of you too, where's Apple Jack and Fluttershy?"

"Apple Jack said she was feeling under the weather, but will be here soon." said Rarity.

"I hope she's alright…" Twilight said in concern.

"Ah, AJ's fine," said Rainbow, "You know her, she's one tough apple."

Apple Jack was in the other room making gagging sounds. Refund started to worry; Apple Bloom came up to him.

"Is she still in there?" she asks.

"Since this morning… She woke up and felt nauseous."

"Apple Jack! Do you want me to tell the girls you can't make it?"

"No! I'll…" makes a slight burp, "I'll be there! Go tell them it's just a case of food poisoning! I'll get there!"

"Okay!" she gallops off.

"Shall we start?" asks Rarity.

"But we're not…" Twilight does another yawn, "all here yet…"

"Whoa, Twi, you got bags under your eyes." pointed Rainbow.

"Are you alright, darling?" asks Rarity.

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

Then Fluttershy comes in holding her hoof to her head.

"Hello, Twilight, you're here! Where's Apple Jack?"

"Late, but why do you hold your head, Fluttershy?" asks Rarity.

"I don't know why, but I have a terrible headache…"

"Then you should lie down!" Rainbow takes her to a cot.

"Goodness, you're tired, she has a migraine, and Apple Jack is not feeling well… What's going on?"

"It's an epidemic!" yells Pinkie.

"Pinkie, please don't shout…" said Fluttershy.

"Sorry…" she whispers.

Apple Bloom then runs in and pants, "Apple Jack… will be here… just… some food poisoning…" drops to the floor.

"Food poisoning?" questions Twilight.

"Okay!" Spike chimes in, "Something is going on between you three!"

"Spike is right," said Rarity, "you all need to see the doctor."

"Oh… Discord won't like it if I'm gone for too long…"

"Ah, we can handle him later, right now, let's get you three to the hospital pronto!" Rainbow helps her up.

"I guess you're right…"

"Apple Bloom, Pinkie, go get Apple Jack and meet us there." order Rarity.

"You got it!" they both said and went off.

"Spike, help me with Twilight."

"Right."

"Really, you don't need to fuss."

"Too bad, darling, something is going on, and we have to find out what it is."

Moments later, after test results were made. The doctor came into their room.

"Well…" he starts out in a dreary tone, "all I can say is…" They lead closer in anticipation, and then he smiles and says in a cheery tone, "Congratulations!"

"Huh?!" they all said.

"You three are having babies!"

"What?!"

Rainbow went, "No way!"

Pinkie shouted, "Awesome!"

Rarity put her hoof to her heart going, "Ohh…"

"I don't believe it!" Apple Jack cried in joy, and then Refund and her touched faces, both were in near tears. Apple Bloom, too, was in joy.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy smiled.

Spike went to Twilight, helping her get out of her trance of being shocked, "See, I knew it! Something was different about you…"

"Oh, Spike… this is… this is… this is the most wonderful news I've ever heard! *Gasp* He has to know! Quick, write this down! Flash; come to Pony-Ville at once! Love, Twilight."

"I have to get home, and tell Discord the news as well!" she flaps her wings and was about to leave when Rainbow blocked the door.

"Hold it! You are in no condition to go anywhere, I'll bring him here."

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"No problem." She super speed her way out, then in just five minutes later, she pops back up with Discord.

"What it is? What's happened?!" he panics, and then looks to see the ponies are smiling at him.

"What's going here?"

"Oh, honey, something wonderful has happened…" she whispers in his ear.

"Really? Us?!"

"That's right."

"Yes!" snaps his fingers and a marching band appeared. "We must shout to the world!"

Then a nurse went, "Shhh! This is a hospital! No marching bands!"

"Fine…" getting rid of the band.

"And it's not just me, Twilight and Apple Jack are having babies as well."

"Well, then congrats to you, as well." then put his wife in his arms, "Come my dear, we must get you home, now that a little bundle is on the way, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Very well, bye girls, good luck."

"You too, Fluttershy." said Rarity.

"You take it easy, you hear." said Rainbow.

"I'll be planning the baby showers!" cheered Pinkie.

"See you in a few months." said Twilight.

"I'll come visit if I can." said AJ.

Discord snaps his fingers and they were gone. Flash then ran to the room.

"I caught the next train as soon as I got your message! What's going on?" but the other ponies around him snicker.

"Flash… you were right about this morning…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No… in fact, I never felt better in my life!"

"What?"

"We're…" then whispers the rest in his ear.

He suddenly stiffened and tilted to the side, he snapped out of it and jump up, "Us?! For real?!"

"For real…" they touched faces. "And it's not just us, Apple Jack and Fluttershy are going to have babies as well!"

"Whoa… congrats, you guys."

"Thanks." both AJ and Refund said.

"Fluttershy and Discord already left, he was so excited."

"I bet, now it's time to get you home as well."

"Take it easy, darling."

"Right, don't even think about work!" said Rainbow.

"Get plenty of rest." said Apple Jack.

"Oh, I will, don't worry."

They had departed, then Refund helped his wife down, they went back to the farm while Apple Bloom went to tell the news to her friends she was going to be an aunt again. Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie were so excited for their friends.

"I just hope Fluttershy has a pony for the kid." Rainbow voiced the concern.

"Oh, poor Fluttershy… I'm sorry, but why did she willingly married him?!"

"Because they were in love!" jumped Pinkie.

"I still think he tricked her somehow…" said Rainbow, "Just made her think he was in love with her."

"Yes, even if she wasn't under a spell, he still could have tricked her. Well, nothing can be done now… they are with child and we must accept that."

"I wish I had a little filly of my own…" Rainbow declared. "Then I could teach her everything about speed and agility! She'd be the fastest flyer there is!"

"Well, then, Soarin' better pop the question soon, then you can have a family!"

"He already did."

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"When were you going to tell us this?!" Pinkie went up to her face.

"Today. But then everything happened with Fluttershy, Twilight, and AJ that couldn't get a word edgewise."

"Ooh! Not only do I have to plan baby showers, but a bridal shower too?!"

"So when is the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet, we were just going to tell our friends first, then think of a wedding date."

"Well, it better be before the girls are due because they'll be too busy with the babies to go to a wedding, much less be a part of it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Just make sure you tell me first so I can get a head start on the bridal dress and the maids' gowns."

"You got it, Rare."


	3. Chapter 3

The First Borns

It was about six months since the girls found out they were expecting. Pinkie was busy at the Sugar Cube getting ready for the baby shower. The week before, they already had Rainbow Dash's bridal shower because in the upcoming week, she was going to get married to Soarin' back in Cloudsdale.

She was outside putting up the banner when a voice said, "My cheesy sense thought there was a huge party nearby and as usual, Pinkie Pie is in the midst of it."

She turned to see, "Cheese! What brings you back?! Oh, of course you just answered that!"

"What's the occasion this time?"

"Baby showers! For not one, but three of my friends!"

"Whoa! I heard about Princess Twilight being married! So is she…?"

"She is! And so are Apple Jack and Fluttershy!"

"Think I can congratulate them?"

"You can… by helping plan this party! I could use your help more than anything."

"In that case, I accept."

The three guests of honor sat in comfy armchairs while the husbands stood right beside them. The ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders presented their gifts first.

"For you, big sis," Apple Bloom handed Apple Jack a messily wrapped-up gift, "so that my niece or nephew can get a head start on their cutie mark."

Apple Jack opened it and found it was a cutie mark crusaders cape, "Thanks Apple Bloom, but it might be awhile before the kiddo works on his or her cutie mark. But when the time is right, I will give it to them."

Scootaloo gave her present to Fluttershy, "Here's something for the Stare Master."

Fluttershy opened the present to see a whistle, "Oh, Scootaloo, thank you, but… what do I need a whistle for?"

"To remind the kid who the boss is, since we know who the dad is…"

"Take over Equestria one time…"

"Two times." his wife reminded him.

Sweetie Belle gave the present to Twilight, which she opened to see a complete work of bedtime stories, "I know you have every book as it is, but it was the only thing I could come up with."

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

Rarity's gifts were pairs of foal nighties for each expecting mother. Pinkie got a red ball for Twilight, a green spinning top for Apple Jack, and a propeller hat for Fluttershy.

She explained, "I found it in the hat shop and it reminded me of you two, so maybe your kid would like to have it."

"Thank you, Pinkie." Fluttershy said.

Discord touched the propeller to go, "It is kind of cute."

Rainbow presented her gifts last; she got Twilight a rattle, a bib for AJ, and a cloud mobile for Fluttershy.

"Ready for a huge surprise?" Pinkie said slyly.

"What kind of surprise?" asks Apple Jack.

"You'll see… Bring it in!"

A giant four layer cake rolled out and Cheese Sandwich immediately pops out.

"Hey! Aren't we suppose to have a party here?!"

"Cheese Sandwich!" the girls shouted.

"When did you get back in town?" Rainbow asks.

"Yesterday, my cheesy sense was going crazy of a big party happening in Pony-Ville. I saw Pinkie decorating and I've been working on this party since."

"Ooh! Before I forget, would you like to come to my wedding? It's the least I could do since you did an awesome job on my birth-versary."

"I'll come on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"That I do the reception!"

"Deal!"

The next week finally came, Twilight casted the spell needed for walking on clouds for those who didn't have wings. Fluttershy fixed Discord's crooked bowtie.

"Aw, do I have to go? Rainbow doesn't even like me! Frankly, I don't even know how I gotten invited in the first place! Must be because I'm married to you now because if we weren't, she would never do it."

"Maybe… but I think she does like you. She just doesn't want to admit it."

He gave a doubtful stare.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You don't know if she does or doesn't, what matters is that you're able to come with me."

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you if you need to go to the hospital."

"But I'm not due another three months."

"Can't be too careful."

Up ahead, Flash was sticking to Twilight like glue, "Oh, careful, honey."

"Flash, I'm not going to fall and even if I did, I don't see how hard clouds can be to do any damage."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Feeling nervous? Well, it is our first baby."

"How can expecting threats on Equestria be calmer then expecting a baby?"

"Who knows…"

They walk into the coliseum while in the back of them, Apple Jack and Refund were discussing snacks.

"Want some more apple crisps?" Refund asks.

"Not now, the tike's not hungry, and frankly, I was getting sick of them."

"Anything you crave, just let me know. I'll have it in two shakes of a tail."

"Easy there, partner, save your energy for when we do deliver this Apple to the hospital."

The husbands took their seats while their wives were up as bridesmaids. Twilight would once again bond a marriage for her friends. It was quite clear that the bride didn't want to change anything from previous weddings. No sooner did the wedding march start through trumpet blares, the Wonderbolts (not including the bride) put on a show then Soarin' flew right in taking his place as groom.

Then with a sonic rainboom, Rainbow Dash made her appearance flying above them then coming down to the altar. The groom gave a quick wink and she returns it. Twilight performs the ceremony then the couple made their vows, becoming husband and wife. A great cheer arose and soon after the reception, Soarin' and Rainbow went in a flying chariot, she quickly threw her bouquet.

"MINE!" Pinkie yelled.

"This time for sure!" Rarity jumped.

Both bonked their heads and the bouquet went over them and landed in Derpy's hooves. She gave a content grin and went off…

The due date was getting closer by the day. Fluttershy was fast asleep but Discord was wide awake staring at the ceiling, he turn to her tapping her shoulder, "Fluttershy?"

She moaned out of her sleep, "Yes, dear?"

"Just want to let you know whenever you're ready, I'm ready. Just the say the word and I'll have you there lickity-split. You can count on reliable Discord, I won't let you down-"

"Discord-"

"It's time!" he rushes out of bed excited, "Don't worry, sweetheart, just stay calm!"

"But-"

It was no use; he was rushing around forgetting all about his use of magic. He grabs baby stuff ready, toys, and the suitcases, "I'm ready!"

"I'm not!"

"It was… a false alarm?"

"It wasn't a false anything, you just assumed it was time, you're on edge. Just go to sleep, I promise you the minute it's time, it's time, I will tell you."

"Oh, all right…" he grumbles then floats down to his side of the bed, "All this waiting! We've waited ten months and now it is the tenth month and still it hasn't come!"

Her face fell, "Discord…"

"I mean, sure it's got all the time in the world, but it's enough to make a sane pony go mad!"

"Discord…"

"But it's important for a kid to be born before its parents-"

"Discord! It's time!"

"Time? Time?! It's time?!" He quickly swoops her up and teleported them to the hospital.

Rarity gave out a yawn as she sat in the waiting room. Just as dawn was cracking, she got a flyer smack in her face seeing a message from Discord saying they had to go the hospital last night. She wasn't the only one who got a flyer that morning, Apple Jack and Refund were right next to her, and Rainbow and Soarin' and Pinkie were there too. Then Spike sat next to her.

"Twilight just wrote in, they said they got the message and will be here before lunch."

"What's taking so long?!" Rainbow inquiries, "They've been in there for too long!"

A nurse walks by, and then Rarity asks, "Nurse, what do you know of the Discords?"

"Still in the delivery room. But the baby should be here soon."

No sooner did she say that a scream came across the hall, the girls recognized it as Fluttershy's.

"They're torturing her!" shouts Pinkie.

"No! The baby's here!" cheered Apple Jack but dread filled her, "And to think… that's goin' be me anytime…"

"I'll be with you every step of the way, honey…" Refund comforted her.

The doctor came in, "I figured you'd all be here already. Fluttershy gave birth to a girl…"

"Awww…" they said.

"Uh, what does it look like?" asks Rainbow.

The proud parents looked at their pride and joy. The little filly was light purple with a curly mane of purple and white. So far, it seems she had all the features of an Earth pony. This concerned Discord a little.

"Okay, I'm not seeing anything that shows a hint of us."

"Well… you are an unpredictable creature, so maybe it's natural our child is that way."

"Maybe… but I would feel better if she had my tail, or horns, a claw might be nice."

The filly cooed and opens her eyes, only for them to be swirly.

"What did I tell you?"

"Whew! You scared your papa for a second there, kiddo!"

Suddenly, with a giggle of laugher, the filly summoned chocolate milk, removes the cup to make the milk float, drinking the cup's exterior and throws the milk and it explodes!

"That's my girl! Why, you're just a little screw ball, aren't you? *Gasps* That's it! We'll name her Screw Ball!"

"Screw Ball?"

"Admit it, it's perfect! With me being her father, those swirly eyes, and having powers of chaos, it makes sense!"

"Hmm, you're right. Hello, little Screw Ball…"

"We'll call her Screwy for short."

A knock came at the door and the doc popped his head in, "Feel up to visitors?"

"You bet! Send them in; let them gaze at the new daughter of chaos!"

The Mane Six along with Spike, Flash, Soarin', and Refund enter the room.

"Ooh!" Rarity admired, "What a precious cutie!"

"Wow… when the doc said normal, I had to see it for myself." Rainbow flapped dumbfounded.

"Well…" Fluttershy moves Screw Ball to face them, "Almost normal."

They see the eyes.

"Impressive." Twilight gawked, "I was curious of how this combination of pegasus and draconequus was going to work, but so far, there only seems to be small differences."

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" Discord chuckled.

"Hey!" Pinkie notices her tail gets pull off, "Discord!"

"It wasn't me!"

Screwy giggles while taking hold Pinkie's tail.

"Oh, no!" Rainbow slaps her face, "Don't tell me…"

"She has my powers! We named her Screw Ball, like it?"

Everyone could only give unsure smiles.

Twilight and Flash were riding the train back, as much as Twilight wanted to give Fluttershy and Screw Ball support while they're in the hospital recovering from the event. It was best she got back to the castle in time for her own child's birth. She thought of Fluttershy and Discord and how they had a daughter, she wondered what her baby would be, she was hoping for a girl; at least she could teach her everything about magic and how to use it. Suddenly, a terrible feeling came over her…

"Flash…" she said in worry.

"Yeah, honey?"

"It's time…"

"WHAT?! Stop the train!"

"We can't stop a train!"

"We can certainly try!" he pulls the emergency brake, the train ultimately stops.

"What is going on?!" came the conductor.

"My wife's having a baby!"

"What?! Every pony to the next car!"

The other passengers in the car complied. Some wished the couple good luck.

"I've sent a pegasus to get a doctor; hopefully, because we are closer to Canterlot, he'll get here in time."

Luckily, the doctor did come at the right moment; the conductor pulled the blinds down in the car; in mere moments, Twilight gave birth to a boy…

News of the prince's birth spread like wildfire; course, Twilight told her friends in a letter first announcing their son, Fire Spark, and how he was born. Apple Jack was in the kitchen when it was her turn reading the letter.

"Amazing… babies come at the weirdest times… Screw Ball started out late at night only for her to be born in the morning, and then Fire Spark shows up while his folks were traveling home."

"Makes you wonder what this one's got in store for us…"

"Hopefully nothin' too exciting… but I'm wondering when it'll come, I should have given birth by now like Fluttershy and Twilight."

"Aw, he or she just wants to enjoy the comfort before starting to work on the farm." he starts drinking a glass of cider.

"Good point." but suddenly, a pain comes over her, "Refund… it's time…"

He spits the drink out and panic overwhelms him, "Now?! Oh, do we have everything?! Toys, diapers, snacks-"

"Refund! Just get the wagon!"

"Wagon! Got it!"

Big Mac quickly straps himself to the wagon; Refund pulls him in while Cheerilee helped AJ in.

"Sure you can get there in time?" Cheerilee asks her husband.

"Eeyup." he said with a focused look on his face, then moves his front legs in the air and gallops off.

They were half-way to the hospital when the wagon suddenly got caught on a big rock and damaged the back wheel.

"Oh, no!" Refund gasps, "How are we going to get there in time now?!"

"Refund!" grabbing his face, "Calm down! We'll think of something." her pain worsens, "I hope…"

"Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom came riding in with Sweetie Belle with Scootaloo pulling the red wagon to her scooter. "I thought you'd be at the hospital already!"

"Minor setback… the wheel broke."

"Hop on! I'll get you there in record time!" Scootaloo braced her handles, while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom got out, letting Refund and Apple Jack have the small wagon.

"We'll meet you there!" Apple Bloom waved off as Scootaloo moved her scooter at lightning speed.

The hospital was straight ahead, but Scootaloo didn't stop. When the front doors were wide open with patients coming in and out, she had the scooter jump the steps and run in the building, nurses and doctors had to duck out of the way. When nearing the delivery room, she screeched the scooter to stop. The couple was clutching and their mouths were wide open from shock.

"We're here…" Scootaloo gives a cheesy smile.

Apple Jack had a boy, and they named him Apple Crust. The Apple family came first to see him. Big Mac and Cheerilee introduced their three year old son, Apple Sprout, as his new cousin. Granny Smith proclaims him as the spitting image of his mom, but they noticed he had his father's eye color.


	4. Chapter 4

A Screwy Kid

Screw Ball sleeps soundly in her crib while the cloud mobile played above her. Even though it was too dark to tell, one of the clouds was pink and morph into Discord overlooking his daughter, he lifts her up, then a light shines on him.

"If you wake Screwy one more time, so help me-"

Too late, Screwy began crying.

"I'm sorry! But I can't help myself! I think she hypnotized me! I can't stop staring at her."

"Hypnotizing powers at three months?"

"Of course! She is a Discord after all!"

"So true…" Fluttershy takes the baby and cradles her, softly singing, "_Hush now, quiet now… It's time to lay your sleepy head… Hush now, quiet now… It's time to go to bed…_" Screwy was fast asleep, but so was Discord as he gave a snore sleeping standing up. Fluttershy put her baby girl back in the crib and not wanting to disturb her husband, she just gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to bed.

Flash and Twilight were rearranging the library, making it a comfortable home as much as possible. They decided that Fire Spark should grow up without the pressures of princely duties and that he should have friends who would treat him like every other pony. So they moved to Pony-Ville in Twilight's library home.

"I'm really glad you're back, Twilight." said Spike while feeding Fire Spark his bottle. Fire Spark took after Flash, but he had purple in his mane.

"It's great to be back. I'm so grateful that the princess let us raise Fire without the Canterlot castle."

A knock came at the door; Twilight opens it to see Fluttershy and Apple Jack carrying their little brood.

"Howdy, neighbor! We came for the play date."

"Right this way, ladies." Twilight takes them to a playpen where Fire was already trying to get out with flapping his wings, but he could barely get off the ground.

"Chin up, son," comforted Flash, "I couldn't fly right away when I was born."

"And Mommy wasn't always an alicorn; I was a unicorn first, so when I got my wings, I could hardly control them."

"I don't think he can understand you two yet." said AJ and she sets Apple Crust in the pen.

The two colts took a liking to each other, and then Fluttershy tries to set Screwy in, but only to see that Screwy was using magic to keep herself from sitting and suddenly, she started floating from her mother's grip.

"Screwy!"

The baby boys giggled and clapped their hooves.

"Now, don't you start encouraging her!" Fluttershy pointed.

She had to chase her daughter around the room, and then finally caught her.

"You're just as bad as your father! I'm so sorry about this. Normally she sits like a good girl."

"Don't worry about it. She is a baby and has no control over her powers yet." Twilight explained.

"Say, Twilight, when Screwy does get older and is aware of her magic, could you maybe teach her on how to use them right? I can't trust Discord without him teaching her things that I might not be aware of."

"That is a good idea. I'd be happy to." it pleased her to know that she was going to be able to teach a filly magic after all and it pleased her more that Fluttershy's love life hasn't pulled the wool over her eyes of what Discord is capable of. Then it got her wondering what Screw Ball is capable of… But remembering her lesson with time traveling, she had to let the future decide that.

Fluttershy finally got Screwy to settle down and to play with the boys. All three had special bond. It could be because their mothers were such good friends and the friendship passed down to the next kin.

Rarity was walking in the park and noticed in different sections of the area: Apple Jack and Refund were pushing Apple Crust in his carriage making baby faces. Twilight and Flash were pushing the red ball to Fire Spark, who pushes it back to them. They give a cheer to him. Discord and Fluttershy were on a picnic blanket playing peek-a-boo with Screw Ball. Then, just underneath the gazebo were Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich having a picnic lunch, laughing to each other's pranks and jokes. Above, Rainbow and Soarin' were chasing each other in clouds, either flying or jumping on a cloud.

She gave a big sigh, then ran back to Carousel Boutique and started packing a suitcase.

"Um, sis?" Sweetie Belle comes up to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I place the shop in your care."

"But… why?"

"Somewhere out there… is a colt who can give me a family…"

"Oh… well, I hope you find him, then."

"Me too…"

Rarity sets out as the girls and Spike gather at the station.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, Twilight… Look at you, Fluttershy, and Apple Jack… You have a family now… and Rainbow is married and Pinkie's dating. I have no one."

"But, Rarity…" Spike touched her hoof, "This is your home… Pony-Ville depends on you."

"Oh, Spike… I know…" they locked gazes, "But I need to find some pony before it's too late, I'm not going to be young forever. None of us are."

"Go, then… I know you'll find that pony that can make you happy…"

"Thank you…" they hugged, then she did the same with the girls, then boarded the train waving to them as the train left.

"Spike…" Twilight put her hoof to his shoulder, "I thought you were going to put up more of a fight than that."

"Yeah, I thought going to proclaim your undying love to her." Pinkie said.

"Why would I? She wouldn't love me back."

Apple Jack spoke, "You can't honestly mean…"

"I know what she likes, guys, so I'm leaving it alone. She deserves happiness in her life."

"But what about you? Don't you deserve happiness, too?" asks Twilight.

"Sure, maybe when the time is right. I'll join the dragon migration again and hang with the other dragons, that'll be my life." he sulks off secretly wishing for a different life than the one he said; he hardly wanted that.

Screwy was sucking on her hoof sitting in a highchair as Fluttershy was busy making cookies. Then pours chocolate milk and then adds whip cream.

"There… won't your daddy be surprised?"

"Da-da!"

She gasps nearly dropping the milk, "What did you say?!"

"Da-da!"

"You did! You said your first word!"

"Honeys! I'm home!" Discord shouts then pops into the kitchen.

"Discord! Screwy said-"

"Da-da!"

"In a moment, Screwy. Mommy is talk- What did you say?!"

"Da-da!"

Fluttershy giggles, "That's what I meant: she said her first word."

"And it's Da-da! Oh, happy day! She's Daddy's little girl!" teleporting Screw Ball into his arms, tickling her.

"Oh, boy…" Fluttershy said under her breath.

"Isn't it shiny?" Pinkie shows the ring around her neck. Cheese Sandwich had proposed to her the previous day claiming she'd be the only mare that could ever keep up in his party planning, as she was his true equal.

"Oh, it's beautiful Pinkie…" said Fluttershy while she was picking up cupcakes for Screw Ball's first birthday. "When do you think the big day is?"

"In two weeks!"

"Oh, my… that soon?"

"Yup, Cheese and I don't waste any time planning. It's going to be the biggest wedding Pony-Ville's ever seen!"

"I believe it."

"But first, we need to celebrate your baby's birth!"

They made it back to the estate, where everyone gathers for Screwy's party. The kids were in the playpen while the adults had cake.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we had the kids." said Twilight.

"In just two days, Fire Spark will be one. Then in another two days, Apple Crust will be one." said Apple Jack.

"By then, we'll get sick of eating cake." said Rainbow.

"I only wish…" Fluttershy moves to a window, "Rarity was here…"

"Yeah…" they agreed.

A voice said, "Now who said I wasn't?"

They gasp as they turn to see Rarity by the door.

"Rarity!" they got into a group hug.

"When did you get back in town?" asks Twilight.

"About an hour ago. Realizing what today was, I had to rush over to wish the cutie pies 'Happy Birthday!'"

"Ooh! And I have some good news!" Pinkie jump up and down.

"And what's that?"

"I'm engaged!" shows off the ring.

Rarity gasps in shock, "When did this happen?!"

"Yesterday." answered Cheese, putting his hoof around his fiancée.

"Oh, my! Have you decided on a date?"

Pinkie said, "Today from two weeks."

"Two weeks?! That doesn't give me much time at all!" quickly takes measurements at a fast rate. The kids saw the commotion and clapped in excitement.

The girls started getting ready at Carousel Boutique. Already, ponies were gathering at Sugar Cube Corner for the biggest wedding in Pony-Ville. Rarity got the dress rack out, and then fitted Pinkie's wedding gown. As she did, though, she let out a slight sniffle.

"Are you okay, Rarity?" Pinkie asks.

"Oh, yes… it's just…" she breaks down and lets it all out, "I thought for sure that I'd be the first of us to marry! But then Apple Jack had her engagement, then suddenly Twilight gets married, then for Fluttershy to really surprise us all when she got engaged! Then Rainbow Dash actually beats me to the altar, and now it's your turn!" she takes a breath, "I know it's not a competition, but I've had dreams of my wedding day ever since I was a little filly… And, well… I thought for sure that I'd wed before the rest of my friends… Why hasn't the colt of my dreams showed up yet?!" she tumbles on her fainting couch.

"Oh, Rarity…" Fluttershy gently strokes her head, "Sometimes… love comes in the most unexpected places… I wasn't even aware I could be in love with Discord when other colts were trying to court me… He took me as who I am, as I took him as who he was… To this day, I'm glad we married. I probably would have been very unhappy if I had chosen some pony else…"

"So… you're saying…" wiping her tears away, "that I shouldn't try to rush it…? That the one for me is out there…? Where we can be truly happy?"

The girls all give smiles.

"Love happens in its own time." said Twilight.

"I guess you're right…"

"And hey," AJ nudged her, "save the best for last, right?"

"Ohh… You're absolutely right! Now, enough tears! This is supposed to be a happy day! Pinkie Pie, you have a groom to marry! And girls… I'm so sorry… That was so selfish of me…"

"No!" they said.

Pinkie pointed, "I'm glad you told us, or else you'd still be upset, and if you if you're upset, you can't have fun, and if you can't have fun-"

"Pinkie!" they screamed.

"Don't you have a wedding to go to?" said Rainbow.

"Ooh! You're right!"

The merrymaking lasted throughout the entire night. The bride and groom wanted every pony to feel happy on their wedding day. When leaving for the honeymoon, Pinkie used her party cannon to throw the bouquet; it shot up right into the air and landed somewhere in the crowd.

"I did it!" yelled Rarity; jumping up showing she caught the bouquet.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" said Apple Jack.

"Not saying!"

The next morning, Rarity was ready to leave again, only Spike accompanied her to the station carrying the bags.

"Now I already said good-bye to the girls and Sweetie Belle. That leaves only you, Spike…"

"I hope you come back soon. You were gone for a long time last time."

"Yes, I've been in Canterlot making arrangements to expand the shop, and I've been on several dates, thanks to Fancy Pants' introductions. But they all seem so stuffy… I'm just going to have to let it be from now on…"

"All aboard!" the train whistled.

"Good-bye Spike…"

"Bye Rarity…"

She boarded the train, then it starts moving, she went in the caboose overlooking Pony-Ville. Out of urge, Spike shouted, "Rarity I… I…"

"What is it, Spike?!"

"I… I… I'll miss you!"

"Oh… I'll miss you, too!" she sat down in the car.

Spike said under his breath, "It's for the best… right? I couldn't admit that I love her… her face and eyes are only skin-deep… she has a generous soul that belongs to another…"


	5. Chapter 5

A Prince in the Making

Rarity paced in her Manehattan hotel room. Her mind pondered at what Spike was trying to say to her. He couldn't fool her; he was going to say something else until he changed his mind. She remembered a few years back when they were both falling after he reverted back to normal size. He was going to confess he had a crush on her, but she didn't want him to say anything he might regret. Could it be possible he still had a crush on her? Then she realized just how older he's gotten and she no longer called him Spikey-Wikey anymore probably for that reason. He was still sweet as ever when he helped her out with the littlest things. He did it all for her and nothing but her.

Then her mind slipped into flashbacks of her friends' weddings and thought about how happy they were to be in love with that one special some pony… All of them falling in love unexpectedly, and then she remembered Fluttershy's words, "_I wasn't even aware I could be in love with Discord when other colts were trying to court me… He took me as who I am, as I took him as who he was…" _ Then, she thought back to Spike and all they have done. He tried so hard to please her; eventually, he backed off to give her space. Being the noble dragon he was…

"It… was him… all this time! Oh! How could I've been so blind! So what if he's a dragon and I'm a unicorn? If Fluttershy can marry Discord, then, by golly, I can marry Spike! We had so much in common that I was too prideful to see it! I can only hope he'll forgive me for realizing just now…"

"That's it, sweetie. You got it…" Twilight was holding her arms out for Fire Spark to start walking. He was doing pretty well until he dropped into his mother's arms. "Oh, so close!"

Suddenly, there was a rapid knock on the door and Rarity burst in, "Sorry, darling! But I have to talk to Spike! Is he here?!"

"No, you just missed him; he's on his way to the Great Dragon Migration."

"*Gasps* I can only hope I'm not too late to tell him I love him!" she ran out.

Twilight blinked in confusion, not sure if she heard that right, and then assumed, "Nah…"

Spike glanced back at Pony-Ville, thinking, _Now… there's nothing for me here…_

Suddenly in the distance, a voice called, "Spike!"

He turned around to see a white figure heading his way, "Rarity?"

"Spike!" she called out again, "Wait!" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so, so, so, sorry!"

"Uh? For what?"

"For never realizing just how important you are to me!"

"What…?"

"It's true! I know now that you and I have a connection and I was too blind to see it! But you saw it! How long you've tried to earn my attention… when it should've been I trying for yours…"

He gawked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Is… this a dream?"

"A dream made into reality…"

"Aw, Rarity… I always did hope you would turn my way… but I gave up since you obviously wanted other things…"

"So I did… but you were right, Spike, you were always right… I can't believe I had to travel half-way across Equestria to find that the right pony was right there all along…"

"But… I'm not a pony…"

"You're as good as any pony… You are my comfort… My console… My… love…"

"You… love me?"

"Yes…" they locked gazes.

"I… love you, too."

"I know…" lifting his chin and they kissed full on the lips, causing Spike to float.

"Wow!"

Feeling dazed herself, "Wow is right…"

"Rarity, I know this is sudden… but I feel since we know about each other already…" he said as he held her hoofs.

"Go on…"

The girls and their husbands gathered at Carousel Boutique, since they received an urgent letter from Rarity to meet her there.

"Do you know what this is about?" Apple Jack asked Twilight.

"Not a clue." she answered.

"Thank you all for coming." Rarity came down the steps. Then Spike came out of the kitchen coming by her side, "We have an announcement to make." they both smiled then turned to the crowd saying at the same time, "We're engaged!"

Everyone stood in bewilderment until Discord broke the silence, laughing hysterically, then every pony joined in.

"Oh, that's a good one." Discord said while wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, joke's over." said AJ.

"Yeah, you really had us going there." said Rainbow.

Rarity spoke in a hoity tone, "Who said we were joking? I even have the ring to prove it." magically showing a sapphire ring.

They all said in surprise, "Wait, what?!"

"We picked it up just a few days ago, isn't just marvelous? Just like our engagement…" they gave each other loving glances.

The girls were shocked but amazed at the same time.

Days later, Apple Jack and Twilight arranged a play date for Apple Crust and Fire Spark.

"Rarity and Spike… Who knew?" said Apple Jack.

"Same goes for Fluttershy and Discord. Remember we made a bet to see how long their marriage would last?"

"I voted a whole year."

"Half a year for me."

"And Rainbow's bet lost right away."

"She really thought it was going to last for a day. Rarity said two years, tops. So far, she's losing."

"Pinkie's still in the winner's spot; she voted for forever and ever. Looks like it, because I've seen the way they look at each other…"

"And they do have a kid now, so that adds in."

"Speaking of Screwy, are you concerned about the magic she possesses?"

"A little… but Fluttershy has given me the chance to show her how to use her magic."

"Good. That way, her dad can't give her any ideas…"

"True, but as much as I can influence her, she's still his offspring, a part of her will forever have chaos."

"But she's also a part of Fluttershy… so there must some goodness that overwhelmed the chaos."

"I sure hope so…" Suddenly, she felt a tap to her leg and saw her son. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy, can me and Apple Crust go outside and play?"

"Sure," she replied, "just stay within the tree's view, okay?"

"Okay." then he and Apple Crust ran out the door.

"They are just so cute together." said AJ.

"They're already the best of friends…"

"Refund's coming to pick us up as soon as the guys are done with Spike's bachelor party."

"Only three more days until their wedding. It was sweet of Rarity to ask the boys to be the ring bearers."

"And Screwy to be the flower girl, now that Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo are too old to play the part anymore."

"I'll miss having Spike around, but since Flash and I do just about everything together, he hardly does anything anymore other than deliver random messages from the Princess."

"As for princess… does Fire Spark know he's a prince?"

"No, mostly because he's still too young to know he is one."

"Are you going to teach him how to act like one when he gets older?"

"Of course. He must know that even if he's a prince by birth, he still must treat other ponies with respect. The last thing we want is another prince like Blueblood."

"I hear ya."

Meanwhile, just outside, Fire Spark and Apple Crust started playing catch with Fire's red ball. Two upstuck ponies in their midteens were walking along until Silver Spoon pointed out to Diamond Tiara, "Hey, isn't that Prince Fire Spark, Princess Twilight's son?"

"It sure is. Maybe if we impress the prince, then Princess Twilight will let us babysit him!"

"But you don't like the idea of babysitting."

"I don't, but this is royalty we're talking about here! Besides, I was going to bring Randall anyway."

They went to the young colts, bowing their heads.

"Hello, Prince Fire Spark." they said.

Fire and Apple Crust stopped playing, Fire blinked a few times in confusion by their gesture. Maybe it was a game they were playing and the colts did the same.

"Oh, no, no, little prince, we must bow to you." Diamond said.

Twilight was coming out the door, "Fire, Apple Crust, time to come- oh."

"Princess Twilight!" the girls shrieked.

"It's so great to see you again! It's been forever since we last saw you!" explained Diamond.

"Of course…" she said warily, remembering Twilight Time, "So what's going on here?"

"We were just giving our respects to the prince." pointed Silver Spoon.

"Oh, how sweet of you…" moving Fire to her side, "but he is far too young to understand. He is only one and a half."

"Princess, if I may, I would gladly offer my services to babysit Fire Spark if you ever need to go somewhere."

"Well, thank you, Diamond Tiara. I'll keep that in mind."

The teens giggled and went on their merry way. Apple Jack heard the whole thing and asked, "You're not really going to take her up on her offer, right?"

"No, but it is sad to see that they haven't changed at all. you would think they would have grown up by now."

"Apple Bloom told me those two were the worst fillies in her entire class."

"I certainly don't argue about that." then looked down to her son, who was still confused, "Listen to me, sweetie, whatever those girls told you, don't pay any attention. Just listen to Mommy and Daddy. Okay?"

"Okay." they rubbed muzzles.

The day of Spike and Rarity's wedding came. It would take place behind Carousal Boutique, where there was a rose arch where the altar was and guests from Pony-Ville, including Sweetie Belle and her and the bride's parents. The husbands of the bridesmaids took their seats. With Twilight presiding the ceremony, AJ agreed to be Spike's best mare. The march started, and Screwy came hopping down the aisle swinging the flower basket.

"Oh, isn't she adorable?!" Discord nudged Refund.

"Mommy's so proud!" Fluttershy told Rainbow.

Then Apple Crust and Fire Spark both held a pillow in their mouth that each carrying a ring. Both of their parents beamed at them. Every pony turned their heads to see the bride. The door swung up with a glow as Rarity walked out and dazzled the crowd with her ruffled, diamond-crusted wedding gown with a tiara on top of her head that held her lace veil over her head. In Spike's eyes, it reflected her beauty from the first day he saw her. As she walked down gracefully, it caused his mouth to drop. Twilight gave a sly grin and closed his mouth. When Rarity made it, she smiled at her groom and he returned the smile.

Twilight cleared her throat, "Mares and gentlecolts, we gather here today to join the union of Rarity and Spike… In the times I have spent with these two, never had I see such generous spirits… Although sometimes they carried things too far, all the more reason they were meant to be. So… Spike, do you take Rarity as your wife?"

"Do I ever!"

"And Rarity, do you take Spike as your husband?"

"Do I ever!"

"Now the rings." She used her magic and placed a ring on Spike's finger while placing the other on Rarity's horn. As she did this, each Mane Six couple took out their own wedding bands and looked at their spouses, "I now pronounce you mare and… dragon!"

The crowd cheered; then, Rainbow did a sonic rainboom as the newlyweds shared a kiss of wedded bliss. Moments later, the friends gathered at the train station. The train had a 'Just got Married' sign was on the caboose.

"We'll be back in two weeks!" Rarity cheered.

The train whistled and started to chug away.

"Bye!" the couple waved.

"Looks like that's it." said Twilight, "All of us finally got married."

"But we will always stay the closest friends." said AJ.

"For us and for our children." said Fluttershy.

The remaining Mane Six put their hooves together as a sign of unity.

About a year later, when Fire Spark was two years old, he and Twilight went to the market to run errands. Before, it was Flash who did the shopping since he could keep a low profile when his wife and son were more noticeable royals. But Twilight decided it was time to show Fire Spark the way around town. As they went from booth to booth in the marketplace, Fire noticed ponies staring at them. Then Mayor Mane came up to Twilight.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hello, Mayor."

"And how is the young prince?"

"Would you like to answer, sweetie?"

Fire got scared and hid behind his mother's hind legs, shaking his head.

"Ohh…" the Mayor awed.

"He's a bit shy; he hasn't met many ponies before."

"Any news from Princess Celestia regarding the upcoming Summer Sun?"

"Actually, yes. I just received the letter yesterday. I was coming over to see you about it."

"Excellent! We shall walk to my office; of course, if you're available now."

"I am," she looked down to Fire, "stay close to Mommy."

Fire nodded.

As they walked to the town hall, more ponies stared and some even greeted him and his mother. They also called him "prince". Fire was confused; his mother read him stories involving princes and princesses living in castles. Ponies all over were calling him a prince, but he did not understand. Fire felt bored as he sat in a corner while his mother and the silver-haired mare were talking. Finally, they were done and the Mayor waved them off as they headed home. Another pony who was going their merry way called out, "Hello, Princess! Hello, young Prince!"

Fire couldn't take it anymore, so he asked, "Mommy? Why does every pony call me 'Prince'?"

"Well…" she sighed, "Because you are one. You see…" she told him the tale of her becoming a princess, "…So I met your daddy, we married, and had you, thus making you a prince. You have a cousin who's a princess because her own mother was a princess like me. That's your Aunt Cadence; her husband is my brother, your Uncle Shining Armor. Their daughter, Skyla, is your cousin."

"When can I meet them?"

"Soon, when you're older." by that point, they made it to the tree house. They went in as she said, "Since you know the truth now, it's time that I trained you about what being a royal pony is all about."

"Really?"

"Yes, so to start, would you like to join me in preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Yes!"

Fluttershy and Screwy gathered the bird choir to the tree.

"Now watch Mommy." Fluttershy told her daughter and held the baton in her mouth to signal the birds to sing; suddenly, four birds went into a barbershop quartet number and actually sang! Dropping the baton in shock, she turned and looked for her husband and found him floating midair lazily with a smug look on his face. "Discord!"

"Oh, come now, dearest. It's much better!"

"Let me guess…" Twilight and Fire made their way in, "Discord's handiwork?"

"Hi, Screwy."

"Hi, Fire." the two foals clapped hooves.

"Now, Princess, I was trying to help out even if it is for Celestia's stupid Summer Sun Celebration…"

"Then _Princess _Celestia would greatly appreciate it if you turned the birds back to normal."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…" he snapped his fingers and the four birds chirped again.

Fluttershy kissed his cheek, making him slightly blush, "Thank you, sweetie."

"Only for you, honey… _Only _for you…" he touched her cheek.

"Well, music is in order. Time for the next thing on our list. Let's go, Fire."

"Can Screwy come with us?"

"Only if it's alright with her parents."

"Of course," said Fluttershy, "now behave for Aunt Twilight, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Say, Screwy," Discord, who was miniature size, whispered in her ear, "when you have the chance, use your powers, got it?" He gave a wink.

Screwy blinked for a moment, then answered, "Oh… got it."

Next was checking town hall on decorations, where Rarity and Spike were hard at work.

"Spike, dear, hand me that ribbon, will you?"

"Right away, honey." picking a red ribbon.

Using her magic, she picked it up, put it behind him, and pulled him closer to her. They locked gazes, not realizing of the trio of ponies came in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the ribbon goes on the wall, not the dragon." pointed Twilight.

They moved away in embarrassment and faced Twilight.

"So, how's it coming?" the alicorn asked.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Rarity, "We should be done in another half-hour or so."

"Auntie Rarity," said Screw Ball, "can I finish the decorations? I can use my magic."

Both Rarity and Twilight gave unsure looks.

"Uh, are you sure?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh, yes. I've been practicing."

"Well, um…" she whispered to Twilight, "What do you think?"

"Normally, I would say no, but I want to see how much she can do if I'm going to be teaching her."

Rarity turned back to Screw Ball and said, "Alright, sweetheart, go for it." She cringed of what is to come.

"Here it goes!" she floated up and waved her hooves, releasing a magical energy. Then, in no time, the entire hall was decorated with ribbons and Summer Sun banners.

"Wow…" all four said in awe.

Screw Ball floated down, pleased with her results.

"Thank you, Screwy," said Rarity, "Now Spike and I can go on that picnic."

"You're welcome."

"What now, Mommy?" Fire asked.

"We have to check with Rainbow Dash to see about the weather."

The three went to the outskirts of Pony-Ville and then found Rainbow and Soarin' punching clouds away. They heard Rainbow saying, "Hey, I know how we can make this faster."

"How so?" Soarin' asked.

"We'll make it a race. First one to clear the most clouds away wins and the loser makes dinner tonight."

"Deal!"

In a flat second, both of them were zipping through the sky. Once the clouds were gone, they collapsed on a single cloud close to the trio without noticing them.

Soarin' asked while panting, "So, who won?"

"I…" Rainbow was also panting, "lost count…"

"Why don't we just go out for dinner tonight?"

"Good idea…" they leaned in to kiss passionately, causing Twilight to cover both of the foals' eyes with her wings and blocking their view.

"Ahem." she cleared her throat loud enough for the lovebirds to hear.

They looked down.

"Oh, hey, Twi! Didn't see you there!"

"Obviously…" she breathed.

Banquet preparations were needed as they got to Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Jack had a long table set and, already, members of the Apple family were putting apple creations on.

"Howdy!" AJ greeted them.

"Are these for the banquet?" Twilight asked.

"Sure are." AJ answered.

"Auntie Apple Jack," asks Fire, "where's Apple Crust?"

"He's with his Aunt Apple Bloom picking apples. You two can join him if you like."

"That's a good idea," pointed Twilight, "It's going to take a while to look over all this food. You kids go on and play."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Skedaddle on down, ya hear."

They ran off, wasting no time to find Apple Crust.

A teen Apple Bloom was looking through the buckets, looking for good apples and throwing out the bad ones, "Nope." she threw a rotten one, "Nope."

Apple Crust was right next to her imitating her, "Nope, nope."

Noticing this, Apple Bloom giggled and patted his head.

"Apple Crust!" two foals seized and tackled him. All three ended up laughing.

Apple Crust took his pals to his room as they played with his spinning top. Just then, Twilight knocked on the open door with Apple Jack by her side, "Alright, you two, time to go."

"Aw…" the kids groaned.

"Sorry, kiddos, but we need to get a move on."

"Okay…" Fire muttered, "Bye, Apple Crust."

"Bye, Fire Spark. Bye, Screw Ball."

"Aw, don't be so sad; your moms and I should be able to get another playdate for you, soon." said AJ.

"Yay!" the foals cheered and got into a group hug.

As a break, Twilight took the kids to Sugar Cube Corner to get chocolate milkshakes, which Pinkie was serving them.

"Auntie Pinkie," said Screwy, "Can I have more whipped cream?"

"Whipped cream coming up!" she grabbed a bottle and violently shook it.

"Um… Pinkie?" Twilight asked with worry, "Don't you think that's enough?"

"You can never have enough whipped cream!" she squeezed the bottle and a giant foam of whipped cream came out, getting all over the place.

"Wow-wee!" Cheese Sandwich came in, seeing the mess, "What happened here?!"

Twilight blows some cream from her mouth, "Ask your wife…"

"Don't worry, Cheese! I'll get this cleaned up in no time!" she grabbed a mop and, at a fast pace, wiped and ate all the whipped cream away, making the place sparkling clean.

"You're such a miracle worker!" Cheese wraps his hooves around her.

"Aw, you…" they rubbed muzzles.

Twilight gave a smile while Fire and Screwy both gave each other grimaces.

"Whew! What a day! Everything's all set." the alicorn opened the door to the library, "You go on ahead, Fire, I have to take Screwy home."

"That's all right, Auntie Twilight. I can get home myself."

"I don't know…"

"I can! Watch!" she popped out then popped back in, "Almost forgot. Bye, Fire!"

"Bye, Screwy!" then she disappeared again.

The Summer Sun Celebration was a complete success as the white alicorn princess raised the sun, radiating the entire town with its warm rays. Fire watched in awe and admired the tall princess. His mother told him she was the wisest of all ponies. Fire Spark then realized that's what he wanted to be… A wise prince just like his mother and Princess Celestia…


End file.
